The purpose of this study to is to understand how the participants (Principle Investigators (PIs), Study Coordinators (SC), Subjects, IRBS) understand the benefits of gene transfer research. The study ill focus on the therelationship between research and treatment, the dual roles of researcher and clinicain, and the expectations of benefit by the participants. The study includes intervews with PIs, SCs, Subjects, and IRB Chairs. It also includes an analysis of gene transfer consent forms. In the last year the inverviews have been completed and the consent form coding completed. We are currently involved in the analysis of the data